


Box of Chocolates

by RaspberrySwish



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Lesbian Courtney Whitmore, Post S1E8: Shiv Pt. 2, Starshiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrySwish/pseuds/RaspberrySwish
Summary: After her fight with Cindy and Henry, Courtney comes back home to a bedroom that still has signs of Cindy's visit.In deciding to pick it up, she has a scare, which leads to some things she is definitely NOT supposed to be thinking about.
Relationships: And like the tiniest bit of Starcat/Wildstar if you squint, Cameron Mahkent & Courtney Whitmore, Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Box of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This is my first (and definitely not the last) time writing a Stargirl fic!   
> I finished Shiv Pt. 2 earlier today and could not get the chocolates scene out of my head, so! I thought I would write a Starshiv version of the aftermath!
> 
> Also, one last thing, I hc Courtney as bi, and really like Camney as well but this idea came to me and I immediately said "hey, what if..." and here we are! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

When she got back from Cindy's the chocolates were still on her bed.

In her haste to save her friends, (who weren't even there, go figure) Courtney never threw them away.

She laid down, pushing them to the side as her back and shoulders started to throb from where she landed against the asphalt.

Right about now Courtney really wished she could have some of Cindy's magic healing powers, or whatever they were. Who knew being a superhero left so many bruises?

She reached out for her cell phone on the table next to her, watching as it fell from her shaky hand and onto the floor.

Fuck. She had forgotten about her hands.

The fight with Cindy hadn't done her previous injuries any favors. They were raw and red now, little bits of dirt and gravel seeping into the cuts.

“Great,” she muttered aloud. “Now I'm going to have to tell Pat about this.”

She winced as she brought them back to her lap. That could wait until later.

Right now, she just wanted to erase all signs that Cindy had been in her room. And that started with the chocolates.

She got up, letting out a small groan, and brought over the small trash can she had brought with her from LA. 

She sat back down on her bed, throwing out the empty wrappers first, the ones she barely had to touch to throw away. 

There weren't a lot of wrappers, and those that there were were thrown out in minutes leaving just the candies behind, every single one half-eaten in the heart shaped box.

Courtney wasn't exactly sure what had prompted Cindy to get a _ heart-shaped  _ box, per se, but she was betting it wasn't her secret undying love for her. More likely a message, a type of “I'll rip your heart out and eat it,” sort of thing. You know, like enemies did.

Because they were enemies.

She was being silly.

Courtney stuck out her fingers, grabbing the slightly melted chocolate sides of the nearest candy and dropped it in the trash can, hearing it hit the bottom with a satisfying plunk.

She grabbed the next candy, some more chocolate rubbing off on her fingers before dropping it in the trash, followed by the next, then the next, until all the candies were gone and Courtney was licking the chocolate off her fingers.

Wait.

Fuck.

The chocolate was almost exactly how she expected it to taste, sweet and a bit thick, with maybe some nuttiness mixed in from the candies Cindy didn't eat. She wasn't expecting any sort of fruitiness, or the strange taste that was currently welling up in her mouth.

_ Oh no! _ Courtney rushed over to her mirror, sticking out her tongue. Had she been poisoned? Was this another attempt to kill her that she had accidentally fallen into? What was this feeling inside her chest, making it hard to breathe?  _ Was she going to die? _

She took a closer look at her tongue in the mirror, her heart almost stopping when she realized what, exactly, it was in her mouth.

It was Cindy's lip gloss.

Cindy's shiny, light pink lip gloss mixed into the chocolate in her mouth.

The shiny light pink lip gloss that went on Cindy's lips. 

Her smooth, unchapped lips.

Courtney was seriously questioning the whole “not dying” bit at this point.

Her heart pounded as she thought about Cindy, Cindy eating candy on her bed, Cindy and their science experiment, Cindy holding her down on the street pavement, the blades from her wrists mere inches away from Courtney's throat, which was still farther apart than the rest of them were…

She had to stop this.

She needed to stop thinking about Cindy.

She shook her head, trying to force the thoughts out as she slowly walked to the bathroom, her mouth dry with the taste of chocolate and lip gloss.

She was going to wash out her mouth, throw the rest of the candy away, and think about something responsible, something allowed, something not Cindy related. Something like Cameron.

Why was that harder said than done?

She laid down, eyes closed, trying to think about Cameron, Cameron's lips instead.

But nothing came.

She didn't even know what Carmeron's lips looked like! They had talked twice, he had asked her to the dance, she had said yes, but both times she had barely met his eyes, let alone take stock of the rest of his face.

It wasn't that she didn't particularly want to look at his face, he was attractive enough, she guessed, but really, she looked at Beth's face more than his, And Yolanda too! She looked at Yolanda’s face like fifteen times a day, the girl had a great face! In fact, she probably looked at Cindy's face way more than she looked at Cameron’s.

Courtney swallowed, thinking about the incident that had led to this train of thought in the first place.

Yeah. She definitely looked at Cindy's face more than his.

But she wasn't supposed to think about that.

Instead she tried to think about JSA missions, but that eventually circled back around to Cindy.

Then she tried school, but that led to science class, and then, well, you know where.

At that point she was desperate, so she even tried her mom, Pat, and Mike, but that led to Pat's car, which led to her accident, which led to, you guessed it! Cindy.

By the time her mom came up to help her downstairs for dinner, (and help her wash the dirt from her cut, which she blamed on the ever specific “falling down”) there was only one thought on her mind. 

_ What am I going to do about Cindy? _


End file.
